Watching from Behind
by ravnmoon
Summary: Harry potter has a twin, unbeknown to him. Her name is Evelyn Evens. Harry's timeline will remain canon until GoF. eventual Dumbledore bashing. Eventual parring are: HP/LL; HG/DM; RW/LB;NL/DG i still have yet to figure out who Evelyn's love interest will be.


**_I do not own Harry Potter or anything/anyone else in the Harry Potter world._**

On the 31st of July in the year 1980 a beautiful baby Boy was born soon to be known as Harry James Potter. Not long after on the 1st of August Harry was made an older brother to one Evelyn Lilian Potter. For the first year and three months of their life, Harry and Evelyn knew the love of Lily and James. One fate full night all of that was taken away. On October 31, 1981 Tom Riddle, more famously known as Lord Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named, Murdered their parents. Little Harry and Evelyn didn't know what was going on, all they saw was green lights flashing. Soon Lord Voldemort was standing over the potter children. With one swift wand movement He fired the killing curse at Harry, only the spell backfired leaving behind a scar on his forehead. Evelyn was untouched, and had been ignored by the Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore walked in to the Potter Cottage an hour or so later, discovering the bodies of James and Lily Potter. In the crib were two crying babies. Knowing Harry would be the object of attention for the wizarding world, he sent him to live with Lily's sister disregarding that Lily and James listed in their wills that Harry and Evelyn were to never live with Petunia Dursley. Evelyn was to live in the orphanage run by Hogwarts. Dumbledore changed Evelyn's last name to her mother's maiden name, for her own protection.

-1986-

Evelyn Lilian Evans had just turned six. This was the same year that Neville Longbottom came to live at the Hogwarts orphanage. Evelyn made friends with him, well she was friends with most, if not all, of the kids at the orphanage. Soon the two were inseparable, no matter how different they were. Neville was shy and quit, Evelyn was rambunctious and outgoing.

Evelyn, Neville, and three other students started schooling that year. In order for the students to get basic skills needed to attend Hogwarts School the five children went to a muggle school. The ministry approved of this and provided the necessary funds for muggle school supplies and clothes. The children were strictly forbidden from using any kind of magic, as well as telling a muggle about magic. Evelyn loved it. This way she got to meet to people and make new friends. The part she liked the most was learning about muggles. Evelyn did very well in school that year, Neville not far behind.

Evelyn learned that his grandmother had contracted a magical disease. She didn't know what type. Electing on her own that Neville couldn't go to the hospital by himself asked the head mistress of the orphanage if she could go with him. After some consideration Evelyn was told that she would be able to accompany Neville whenever he went to the hospital to visit his gran or his parents. Early in the morning on December 15th, the two friends left the orphanage, accompanied, to go to the hospital. This was the first time Evelyn had ever been to a hospital. She had been to the school nurse many times, but her injuries were never serious enough to warrant a hospital visit. Evelyn and Neville visited the hospital twice a month.

-1987-

Evelyn and the other students were half way through the school year. Neville and she proved to be the smartest in their class, although the muggle students made fun of them for it. Evelyn didn't pay attention to them. She loved learning new things and reading. During class breaks Evelyn would sit on the grass and read a book while Neville talked about different plants he had seen during the day.

One day one of the other kids from the orphanage went up to Evelyn and Neville.

"EVE! NEV!" the boy shouted. Evelyn scrunched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in an effort to remember his name. Luckily Neville spoke up before her.

"Hello Jamie." Neville smiled at him. Of course! She thought to herself. The boy was Jamie French a muggle born. He and his family had been in a car accident. That night it had been very windy and rainy. His father couldn't see very well and ended up falling off the side of a short, but dangerous cliff. The police found Jamie sitting at the top of the hill crying, dry and safe. The police still couldn't understand how that was possible. Then the ministry brought themselves in. That was two years ago.

"Anna just had her first bout of accidental magic. Nothing to big really. She wanted an apple really bad, and then there was one just sitting in her hand like she had it all along." He explained excitedly.

"That's great Jamie." Neville said genuinely happy for her. Evelyn didn't particularly care about accidental magic. She would rather be able to control it to do what she wanted to do.

The rest of the school year went without any other incidents.

Summer had started and Evelyn wanted to learn something about the wizarding world. So she decided she was going to ask the head mistress. Evelyn walked to her office and stood outside gathering all of her courage.

 _*knock knock knock*_

Evelyn stared at the door for what felt like forever. She raised her hand to knock again when the door opened. The head mistress stood in front of her wearing a light blue dress. Then she spoke, "How may I help you miss evans?"

"Well ma'am I was wondering, well hoping really, if there was any way I could get books about the wizarding world, or famous witches and wizards, or even a book on magical plants?" She mostly thought of the last one for Neville.

"Just look in the library there should be some there." The head mistress replied.

"I did ma'am most of the books are fiction or are about the mundane world." Evelyn replied.

The head mistress was surprised Evelyn knew all of this. "Very well then. I was planning on taking all of the children to diagon ally this summer. But you will have to wait until then and you can only buy as many books that you can afford."

Evelyn was very happy at learning this news. Before she could say anything the head mistress added, "Butt don't tell anyone, it will be our little secret surprise okay?"

Evelyn nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'am!"

Three weeks later the children were taken to diagon ally for a visit. They were each given five galleons to spend on whatever they pleased, as long as it was appropriate. Most of the kids went straight for the sweets and game shops. Evelyn grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him to the book store.

Once inside she went straight to the counter and asked for a book on the history of anything magical and a book on famous people. She then asked for a book on plants for Neville. Soon the shop keeper came back with a couple of books for her to choose from, Evelyn gave the Herbology books to Neville who choose two and bought them. Evelyn grabbed the three biggest books she could afford and left to join Neville outside who wanted to go to buy a plant. Soon it was time to head back. After that every summer and winter the children went to diagon ally. Evelyn loved buying new books to read and learning new things. There was one name that kept popping up that she felt like she knew: Harry Potter.

-1991-

Evelyn was excited. It wasn't that she would be getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, although she was excited for that to, it was that she would be getting to learn a little bit about her parents. She knew she was only being told so she could get access to her trust vault in Gringrotts, which she had never been in. The massive building always stood tall beckoning her to come in. At exactly noon on her birthday an owl came in to deliver a letter to her. She had finally received her letter to Hogwarts, now all she had to do was wait for the time came to learn about her parentage.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this. If anyone has any suggestions just let me know. Any and all reviews are appreciated_** ** _J_**

 ** _Thank you for reading_**

 ** _Ravnmoon_**


End file.
